


Happy Bday

by seliaeden



Category: Gintama
Genre: Happy Birthday, M/M, Soft Boys, fluffiest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seliaeden/pseuds/seliaeden
Summary: Late and rushed as always lol Just wanted to do a little something for this precious perm’s birthday! 🍰 💖





	Happy Bday

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168837852@N02/48878937182/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Late and rushed as always lol Just wanted to do a little something for this precious perm’s birthday! 🍰 💖


End file.
